The Reaching
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: About 5 months after LLF. Thorne has a house, Harrier is in trouble, and the Storm Hawks are coming. What could go wrong? Was Aftermath
1. Just like her

Haha well new story The Dark Ace is sitting in his house on terra casa his life of crime has been left behind him and anyone who tries to hurt him have to go through the night riders. He sits in his easy chair and refects on his life

'_What did I do to deseve this?'_ The Former Cyclonian Champion thought.

"_What did I do? I hurt her terra and yet she has mercy for me_" He thought and put his hands in his head. He looked out the window to see the girl laughing at something someone did or said.

"_She's so much like her" _He though and watched as her nose crinkled the same way Dianna's had done. Her laugh, her smile, the way she walked, It all reminded him some way of Dianna, but this time it didn't hurt so much as it did before. He took pride in the feeling. He welcomed it. He knew if he went to church and played his cards right for the rest of his life he would be with her someday. The girl that waved at him from outside held pride in calling him uncle Thorne. He found pride in calling her niece or TaiTai as everyone else did. Every Sunday at church the Father always hugs him and shakes his hand as if they were friends for years. The children loved him and he played with them and took them for rides on his new customized skimmer thanks to Tammy and Julietta. It ran faster than his old cyclonian model and it used crystals more ecficentily. He fingered his new crystal braclette she had made for him. He was a Terra Casa man now and he liked it. It felt good to ride horses, climb trees, mine crystals, and at the end of the day enjoy a hot meal and a soft bed to sleep in. It was much better than Cyclonia, this was the laugh of lugzury compared to that heap. Working for a crazy teenager wanting to rule the world. You couldn't even play music without her consent. But here you could play any music as long as it wasn't to loud and it didn't have to many curse words.

"_We must kept the childrens minds away from things harmful to there developing minds" _Tai had said with smile.

"Just like her" He said and got up and ran outside.

"Uncle Thorne? Where are you going?" Tai asked.

"Um I needed to look at something at the Falls" He said and continued to run to the falls. When he got there he walked to the cave he and Dianna iluminated with shards of a lunar crystals Anyone that didn't spend days working on this would think it was more than a thousand lunar crystals. He new better, he had helped put them there. He walked across the smooth river washed stones they had put in the ground. He kneeled down and picked up a picture of them hugging and laughing. He remembered it as if it where yesterday.

*_flashback_*

_"Come on Thorne!" She said dragging him by the hand.  
"Where are we going?" He asked laughing at the over excited girl._

_"I found a cave behind a waterfall" She said and lead him though a raging looking waterfall. It was a deep cave it was cool and comfortable but the ground was uneven and it was so dark he could bearly see the figure holding his hand._

_"If we put some river washed rocks this place would be smoother and easier to walk in and out." She said._

_"You could still get hurt walking in and out of here because its so dark" Thorne said. Dianna openned her backpack and pulled out shards of a Lunar crystal out._

_"We could use these to shed some light in here." She said and looked at the floor, " I know its stupid" _

_"No no its amazing" He said and took her hands in his, "I'll help you with anything you need" He said and kissed her knuckles lovingly "I'll help you when ever you need it." She giggled and hugged him._

_"Lets start on some light and we can move in some river rocks" She said and took out a chizle and began to move the rock and make a pocket, "Thorne would you do the honors?". He took a shard and stuck it in the pocket. _

_"Its perfect" She said and stood up. _

_"Yeah, One down about a thousand others to go" he said and hugged her._

_*End flashback* _

He smiled and remembered bringing in the rocks.

*_Flashback*_

_"Hey wait up" Thorne said luging around a flat heavy river washed rock to the cave._

_"I can't we're almost done!" Dianna said carrying five washed rocks with ease. They walked to the back of the illuminated cave and set the rocks in thier place amongest others. with a simple hand motion from Dianna the rocks cut and they fit with the others perfectly._

_"Its wonderful" Thorne said and put an arm around her shoulders. _

_"We did it together" She said and locked her fingers with his. She sent a cold shiver through his spine. He loved it when she did that._

_*end flashback*_

He heard footsteps he grabbed his knife and turned it on pounting it at the person behind him.

"Its me" The voice said. He dropped the knife and rose to his feet.

"Dianna" He breathed and smiled.

"Hello Thorne" She said and smiled.

"If your here then?" He knew what happend to Tai when Dianna left her. She would look as if she would die. She would make jerking movements and she broke her neck once but it healled amazingly fast.

"Luke is watching her" Dianna said. He took her ghostly hand and kissed her knuckles.

"She's like you" He said.

"She's like her" She said and with a cold blast of air Dianna was gone.

"I love you" He said. No matter what Dianna said Tai reminded him of her.

Haha that sucked lol I'll write more


	2. Your in trouble

next Chappie

* * *

Today, they where coming for me. I looked out the window and saw the Sky Knight sharpening her sword. She looked at me and flashed me a reasuring smile and she went back to sharpening. Her atire is something Dianna must have picked out for her. It was a blue dress that ended at her knees and the top had no sleeves not even spagetti straps. In short she looked beautiful. Her hair wasn't in her normal ponytail she woven it into a braid which ment you better be ready for a fight. Rex Gardian skimmers landed and followed by a ship. I backed away from the window and went to the kitchen. I heard her loud and clear.

"Off. My. Terra." She hissed. her voice was nothing but venom. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Just like her" I said with a smile at the memory.

*_Flashback*_

_"Stay away!" She had hissed at Harrier._

_"You're not certifyed to be in a squadren." He stated. Her blood boiled. _

_"She's certifyed by me" Richard said. _

_"Your just-"_

_*End flashback*_

My thoughts where interuped by a crash. I looked out the kitchen and sword was pointed at me. It glowed yellow. I looked at Tai. She was on the ground being sat on by three people. Anger was fixed in her eyes. She opened her mouth to yell but they gaged her. I looked back at the sword and its owner.

"Hello Harrier"

"Don't say a word" He glared. He looked at the knife in my hand and kicked it to the ground.

"Great now I have to get another one. Can't a man cook his dinner in peace for once?" I said exasperated I looked at the window and saw Annie bounding into the clearing. She entered the house and growled at the guardians on Tai. One drew a knife. Tai's eyes burned with rage. Annie attacked. The Rex stabbed her in the foot. Annie let out a whine of pain and fell next to Tai. She reached behind her and threw them out og the house and into there skimmers (50 meters away) She picked up a vase and slammed Harrier on the head. The wussy passed out. I opened a cabent and pulled out a first aid kit and knelt next to the ingured dog. I took out the knife as The sky knight council came in. Tai touched the ground and hissed.

"She's pissed and unless you want to die stay outside" I warned and put a disnefeting cream on Annie's leg. She lifed her head to look at what I was doing.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise" I said and wrapped gauze around her leg. She laid her head back and whimmpered slightly. Tai was there in a second and picked her up.

"Sh. The bad man won't hurt you anymore or hes gonna take a dirt nap, okay babe" She said and stroked her fur lightly.

"Just like her" I said. She smiled.

"Am I really that much like her?" She asked. I nodded.

"Put her on the carpet next to the fireplace." I said. Harrier started to stir.

"Did you see what she did you me?" He yelled.

"Did you see what he did to my dog?"

"It is a worthless-" he started but soon shut up. She held out her and and he started floating upside down.

"Your skum" She said. and her eyes glowed dark blue. She put her hand in a fist.

"I should kill you" She said.

"Miss" The head counil man said. I sat down.

"This is gonna be bad" I muttered and Annie barked in agreement, "Thank you Annie"

"Yes?" She said turning to them. By there shivers I guessed her eyes where still blue.

"What did Harrier do excatly"

"Well for starters he slammed me into a door for no reason, got three people to sit on me, attacked my uncle Thorne, and one of his squadies stabbed my dog in the leg." She stated.

"It is an animal. There are plently others like it." Harrier said.

"Hey Harrier wanna play splatter art?"

"Whats that"

"I fly you high up in the air and drop you. Splatter art" She said, "I'd call it asshole without a soul" She said.

"Your not serious. Are you?" panic flashed though his eyes.

"You stabbed my baby! Does it look like I'm joking?" She yelled.

"I think I'll start dinner" I said and got up.

"Don't" She said, "He plans on stabbing you the second you walk by" She walked up to him and reached into his shirt and pulled out a knife.

"Tai? Why are there people here?" Luke yelled from behind the council.

"Luke you have a new knife" Tai said.

"Just like her" I said and sat back down.

"Whoes the dipshit that stabbed Annie" A voice said from behind me.

"Make some noise next time" I said to Crysta. She cocked her head to the side.

"I made alot of noise " She said.

"She did" Tai said.

"You have Meta human ears that why" I said.

"Just like her" Tai said with a smile.

"You plan on killing him huh?" Luke said.

"Not now" She said and dropped him.

"Funny thing is I used to look up to you Harrier" Luke said entering the room, "Now I see a man that would go as low as stabbing a teens dog." I couldn't help it I left out a snicker.

"You know hes right" I said "Come in council. We have things to discus" I said and stood up. They entered and a teenager, most likly an apperentice looked at Annie.

"Sir, If I'm not mistaken if a Sky knight or a squad membed hurts another Sky Knight's belongings the offending Sky Knight has to do what ever the other Sky Knight says for a week." She said and pushed his wire rimmed glasses up his nose.

"Yes it seems so" The Council man said, "Dark ace? We still have to take you in"

"Please, call me Thorne" I said and looked down, " Dark Ace was a Cyclonian, I'm a Terra Casa man now." A cold blast hit the room and Tai fell into Luke's arms.

"Dianna" I breathed and smiled at the tranparent figure before me. She smiled and took my hand. A shiver ran down my back.

"Dianna, It's not-" Harrier said.

"I'm dead, I went to heaven, What more do you need." She said calmly.

"Hello Concil" She said and curtsyed. They stood awe struck.

"But you.. Died" The head said.

"I did but I am here to help the youngling" She motioned at Tai, "Can say that the only bad thing Thorne has done since he became a Casa man is make a tortilla that looks like a pig. Please left him stay"

"We, we-"

"Please" She said.

"Sir" Crysta said stepping forward, "we have spys watching everyone's every move. Thorne is also under our protection. You will have to bring every squadern in atmos to take him away from us."

"Very well, He can stay. Harrier you also have to stay here and do what ever Anastasia says."

"She's child"

"She's more of a Sky Knight than most." I would hate to be in Harriers shoes about now. The Council told his squad and they left.

"Get up" Tai said and left the house but came back in 2 minutes, "Strip down to your boxers"

"What?" He yelled. Tai rolled her eyes.

"I have to measure you for clothes" Tai said. I couldn't help but laugh as he slowly took off his armour and took off his shirt.

"Ow thats cold" He said.

"Deal with it" She said and wrote down the measurements, "Uncle Thorne?"

"Yes?"

"Can he stay here? The Storm Hawks are coming and they said that they had a suprise to show us" She said and measured his wrist.

"Of course" I said, " Your just like her"

"How? Stern?" She asked as Harrier put his clothes back on and she stroked Annie.

"No. Merciful" I said, "You gave me a chance no one else would think about"

"Its the way I was raised. Show mercy and mercy will be show to you" She said and picked up Annie.

"Just like her" I said. This time she smiled.

"I'll come get him in the morning" She said and her team left, "Work starts tomorrow. Get ready for some manual labor" She said to Harrier and walked out.

"Um what does she mean?" Harrier asked.

"You'll find out in the morning." I said and lead him to his room.

* * *

YAY! REVIEW! No really review i sad i need cheering up. PWEASE!


	3. Wow

Ha new chappie

* * *

I got up at six and walked downstairs. I turned on the oven and set a pot of water to boil.

"Dark Ace?"

"Its Thorne now actually" I said and looked outside, "Morning"

"Yes Morning" Harrier said. I walked around the house to think for a few minutes on what to make for breakfast. I decided on waffles and bacon. I passed by a mirror and stopped. My eyes were a softer red than before. I smiled, being here made me strong and soft at the same time.

"Don't you have a caterer?" Harrier asked as I measured the mix. I chuckled.

"No, we fend for ourselfs" I said and poured the mix into the waffle iron and put the bacon in the skillet. Someone knoked on the door. I looked out the window and openned the door.

"Hello" TaiTai said. It looked like she wore the same clothes from the day before, but knowing her she made a spare set.

"Insomnia again?" I asked as I put an arm around her bareshoulders in an atemtp to warm her cold skin.

"No excitment" Tai said and sat on the counter and swung her legs.

"Really? About what?"

"The suprise! Silly" she said and giggled.

"Ah that" I said and stirred the bacon.

"No Thorne your doing it wrong like this." She said and separted the bacon and let it sizzle.

"I keep forgeting" I said as she jumped off the counter, "Good morning Harrier" She said.

"Tai be a dear and take the waffle out of the iron" I said.

"No problemo" She said and took the waffles out, " Aw geez speaking of waffles I have to make breakfast for the team. I got to go Uncle Thorne, I'll be back later." She said and walked outside, mounted Grace and rode away. I took two plates out of the cabinet and put waffles and bacon on them. I put a plate in from of Harrier and poured the hot water in a mug and got a tea bag.

"Water, milk tea?" I asked.

"Water please" He said and sat down staring at the food.

"Its not gonna bite" I said. This man acted like a little kid.

"How do I know you didn't poison it?"

"Cause I opened a new package yesterday" I said and got the syrup out, "Plus im eating the same stuff why would I want to poison myself?"

"Guilt?" I faceplamed.

"You have got a lot to learn my friend" I said and dug into my waffles.

*About and hour Later*

Harrier finally ate. He was really getting on my nerves. I had finished washing the dishes when Tai knocked on the door. I openned the door and let her in. She usually happy face was fixed stern glare.

"Tai" I said and put a hand on her shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes?" She almost hissed.

"Calm down, whats wrong" I said and a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Its been three years" She said and rubbed her eye with her wrist. I knew what she was talking about. I hugged her.

"Its okay" I said.

"I miss him"

"I understand, but hes in a better place."

"I know"

"You should take the day off" I suggested.

"I can't. I'm the Sky knight. No breaks" She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She said and went to the kitchen and handed Harrier a bag, "Work clothes." She walked outside. Harrier left for the bathroom and changed into his clothes.

"These-"

"Are the most comfotable thing you have ever worn?" I asked.

"Yes exactly." He started you walk outside when I stopped him.

"She lost her uncle three years ago today. Don't give her such a hard time" I said. He gave me a quizzical stare.

"Richard?" He said. I nodded.

"You make her sad, her sadticst cousin and there whole team will attack you. Theres a lot." I said.

"Alright" He said and walked outside.

"I'll check up on you later" I whispered knowing Tai would hear it. She nodded and walked off. I turned to my somewhat messy house and set to work.

*Three hours later*

I walked outside and stretched a bit. I looked around to see that Tai was pulling weeds on her hands and knees and Harrier was pulling corn. There was a loud blast of air and the Condor came in sight. Piper and Aerrow flew out of the condor holding hands and the second Piper hit the floor she was mauled but her friends.

"Hello Aerrow" I said.

"Hello Thorne" He said with a nod.

"You guys will never belive what we found!" Piper said as the condor doors opened and the rest came out.

"What?"

"No so much as a what as it is a who. Five whos actually" Piper said. Five figures emuerged from the condor.

"Guys we found the original Storm Hawks!" Tai's jaw dropped, Crysta almost fell, Luke made sure Tai didn't fall and Link held Crysta up.

" Thorne?.. Is that you?" The tall redheaded leader said.

"Hi Lightning" I said and waved. Ethan the man behind him with brown hair scowled and walked towards me.

"Hi Ethan" I said unfazed by his bulking muscles.

"You tried to kill us" he growled.

"I wanted to die myself"

"Wish granted" He said and drew his arm back into a punch. I shut my eyes and heard the sound of someone losing air and cracking of bones. I slowly openned my eyes to see Tai infront of me bent over.

"Oh my gosh! I'm didn't mean-urgh!" Tai punched him in the jaw and he staggered back into the original Storm Hawks. Crysta walked and knelt next to Tai. She lifted her shirt up and saw purple forming everywhere.

"Three broken ribs. She won't be able to do much work" she said and pulled her shirt back down "She's lucky, her lungs aren't pierced"

"I can work. I've been through worse." She said and groaned. Luke stepped forward.

"No your going to rest" He said and picked her up as she did with her 'little brother'.

"But I promised-" She started.

"Here he comes. Uh oh" I said.

"What?"

"He doesn't look so happy" I reported as the dusty blonde boy walked up to Ethan with a plastic bat in hand.

"YOU HURT MY SISTER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and started hitting Ethan with the bat.

"Ow- Hey- call this kid off!" He said and ran.

"Nope I'm good" Crysta said.

"This is pretty entertaining" Link said.

"Aerrow, will you stop him?" Lighting asked.

"Sorry dad. I'm not stopping him" Aerrow laughed and rolled on the floor.

"Thorne?" Nyx the woman beside Lighting, Aerrow's mother, said.

"Brydon! Come here my boy" I said and held my arms out to him. He hit Ethan one more time and ran up to me.

"Now why don't you go inside and help Luke get Tai settled?" I said and ruffled his hair.

"Okay." he said and walked to where Luke was standing and he turned, "THIS AIN'T OVER JERK!" he yelled and openned the door for Luke and entered after him.

"Geez. That kid is strong." Ethan said and rubbed his neck.

"Kind of your fault buddy" Crysta said and walked up to the Storm Hawks, "Welcome to Casa" She shook there hands.

"So wheres Richy? We need to have a rematch on our last fight" Lighting said with a laugh.

"Our Sky Knight Richard is .. is-"

"Dead" a ghostly voice said. I turned and smiled.

"He died in a fight three years ago" she said and floated over.

"Dianna" Nyx choked out.

"Nyx, I'm glad to see that my best friend is alive and well" Dianna said and a soft smile touched her lips.

"Dianna, how?" she said clutching Lighting.

"I died. I'm sorry sweetie" She said and touched her shoulder, "I have to go" and with a cold blast of air she was gone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wow she's hott!" Finn said. I glared at him.

"She was my girlfriend"

"um... Tempture wise I mean" he said. I ignored him.

"So no hard feelings?" I said and Lighting hugged me.

"No hard feelings. I'm sure I would have done the same for my Nyx" He said and patted my back.

"So who is the Sky knight?" the sharpshooter Joe asked.

"She's not a sky knight" Harrier muttered.

"Oy you get back to harvesting the corn." Crysta snapped at Harrier.

"I'm fine!" shouts from the house came and the door opened.

"Tai you better not!" Luke yelled and tryed to grab Tai. She ran to the edge of the terra and jumped.

"AH!" Nyx screamed and looked over the edge.

"Did she? She didn't?" Joe asked confused.

"Wait for it.." Crysta said and bit her lip. Tai soared up and batted her wings.

"Haha! You'll never grab me!" She yelled.

"Aerrow would you join me in this flight?" Piper asked.

"Of course my dear Piper" Aerrow said and took Pipers hand and they floated in the air.

"Young love" I said and smiled.

"That is againist the Code" Harrier said.

"Harrier have you ever thought about taking that stick out of your ass?" I said leaning on a pitchfork. His cheeks burned a bright angry red as he glared at me.

"Haha! Yeah I went there" I said and enjoyed the air show.

"Okay this is taking to long" Crysta said and pulled a giant fan out of no where and opened and jumped on then shot into the air.

"Wha?" Brian ,the pilot, said.

"Its a long long long story" Luke said and sat down on the fence.

"SISTER!" Brydon called.

"Yes hon?" Tai called.

"Come down here! I don't want you to get hurt!" He pleaded. She stopped, landed, and ruffled his hair. She winced as she took a step forward.

"Come on hon. I'll tape you up" Luke said and held out his arms. She leaned into him and he lead her back into the house with Brydon following.

"She is our Sky Knight" Link said.

"So Stork Tammy is inside wanna go see her?" Crysta said and nudged Stork.

"So is Juiletta" Link said. They left for inside.

"So in love its not even funny" Crysta said shaking her head.

"You guys are ones to talk" Finn said smirking. The two stepped a few feet apart and blushed furiously.

"Um... Why don't y'all come in Tai made stew for lunch. You too Harrier." Crysta said and lead the giant group inside the house.

* * *

Wow that was different... REVIEW!


	4. Surpires!

New chappie Thorne's POV once again

* * *

Tai was sitting in between Brydon and Luke. Brydon had the bat in his hand and glared at Ethan. Luke had his fangs out.

"Luke fangs" Tai said.

"Yeah" He said and crossed his arms his eyes turned snake like.

"Calm down" Tai said.

"I'm fine" He said through clenched teeth. Tai touched his shoulder and he hissed and his tounge turned slim and forked. No one could see because his mouth was closed but it was only a matter of time.

"What's wrong?" Crysta asked.

"Nothing" Luke hissed.

"So are we winning the war?" Lighting as sat down oblivious to the tension in the room.

"No" Tai said and avoided Piper's glance. I know what was going to happen next.

"Tai whats wrong?" Piper said on que.

"Nothing its just ... Nothing" she said.

"Your lying"

"You know when a Casa born child becomes of age and they have the binding or any other erm special abillity they must go through a process called the-" I slammed my hand into Harrier's face.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"Is it painful?" Stork asked.

"Its called 'The Reaching' and it is painful" Tai said. Luke flicked his tounge out. The first Storm Hawks gapped.

"What is it?" Aerrow asked.

"Its when a child gets there animal released. If they don't get it released... I forgot what happens." Piper said.

"The animal takes over." Tai said and glared at Harrier.

In Cyclonia

Thunder crackled throught the terra. Cyclonis was working on her latest crystal.

"Master?" Ravess said kneeling.

"Yes, Ravess"

"We have the photogragh of the Sky knight" Ravess said and took a picture out of her pocket.

"Leave it on the floor and leave me be" Cyclonis said and waited for the door to shut until she got the picture. She slowly unfolded it and glared at the person.

"I can't believe we're blood" She said to the smiling girl.

"We won't be for long though" said and laughed evilly.

"My plan to get rid of you is fool proof!" She crackled and set the picture down picturing her cousin's demize. The rushing of her blood, her screams for mercy, and her tears.

"I'll finally be better than you. You think you can bat your pretty eyelashes and have everyone eatting out of your hand. Well not me.. Not ever" She hissed and threw the picture in her desk drawer and looked at the picture of her great great grandmother.

"I'll make you proud" Cycloins said and continued to make a poison.

* * *

That was short and not so sweet sorry it sucked lol sorry. Gomenisi .. I think I spelled that wrong. REVIEW!


	5. Coooool

Next chappie. This time Harrier's POV

* * *

"Tai are we going to the market?" Brydon asked.

"Well buddy if I heal up soon enough we'll go and get an Agua freshca or a Horchata!" Tai said and smiled. She smiled lovingly at him and he smiled and laughed as she tickled him.

"Meh you've been taped up for a oh.. a good twenty minutes come on." Crysta said.

"WHOO HOO!" Tai said and jumped up and followed Crysta. Brydon smiled and got up to follow.

"Where do you think your going?" Luke said grabbing him by the back of Brydon's muscle shirt.

"To go watch"

"Haha funny joke kid" Brydon came back and sat on the couch.

"I have my wallet my sword my..." Tai felt around her -Yech!- wrinkled shorts, "Anyone seen my belt?" Luke held up a piece of leather with as many pouches as I had fingers and there symbol as a buckle.

"Lets go!" Brydon said and jumped up and ran out the door.

"Come on Storm hawks" Crysta said.

"Great whoes buying?" Luke said and flipped to the back of the couch SITTING DOWN! Who can do that?

"Metas" Tai's voice echoed in my head.

"Huh?" I looked around.

"Telepathy" Thorne said and picked up the dog Annie and exited the house.

*In a atemt to save time*

"...And this it the Casa Market" Tai said. Brydon ran past a couple and the boy had fangs and leaned down and bite the girls neck.

"HEY YOU!" Lightning said and punched the guy in the face. The boy was knocked to the ground and the girl had tears in her eyes and started to shout at Lightning.

"YOU JERK I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She screeched. Cat ears and a tail apeared on her. Tai was there in a second.

"I'm sorry Ma'am he's not familiar with our cultures. Please I should have let him know before we got here" She said and put her hands up and stood infront of Lightning looking down. The girl's expression lighted.

"It's alright. Come here Honey how's your jaw?" She kneeled to her friend that was on the floor. Tai grabbed Lighting by the collar.

"Bad!" She said and poked him in the chest, "That was very very very VERY bad! You could have been killed on the spot!" ears of a cat poped out of her head and her tail waved dangerously.

"Things weren't like this when-" A cookie got shoved in Ethan's mouth by Crysta.

"Shut your hole and eat your cookie" She said and black panther ears popped out of her head. Brydon came back and tugged on Tai's shirt.

"Come on before the ice melts!" He said and took her hand.

"Okay buddy" Tai said and she lead us past people selling pottery to pies to vegtables. There was a table with three big jars that had a liquid in them. Each a differnet color.

"What kind are you going to get this time?" She asked Brydon.

"Umm... What kind do you have today?" He asked the woman. She was tan and had smile wrinkles but she was young.

"Watermelon, lime, pina colada and Horchata" She said and picked up a baby.

"Hi sugar" Tai and Crysta said, "You so cute!"

"Girls" Brydon said and rolled his eyes.

"You where a baby once to" Tai said and kissed the baby on his forehead. Brydon hufted.

"Stupid childhood"

"Your still a child"

"I know" He said laughing.

"Pick one" Tai said smiling. We all odered something and Annie had gotten a dog biscut. We walked around aimlessly apearently. A boy with blonde hair and dargerous blue eyes walk up to Tai. Crysta tapped her shoulder and Brydon hid behind Tai's legs.

"Hey sexy" He growled letting his cheeta ears show.

"Get a life" She said and glared at him. He smirked and Luke glared.

"Jared" He warned

"Relax. I'm not here for your Sky knight." The boy said.

"Who do you want?" Crysta said and let her fangs show. Jared merely walked past her and towards Piper.

"Hello there" He said. Piper stayed calm.

"We'll she's of Casa blood" He said. Tai turned eyes widened. Jared leaned close to Piper's neck only for Link to grab Piper and let his fangs out and have her at bitting distance.

"Another time then" The boy said and walked away snaping his fingers and a doe-eyed girl's head shot up.

"Come" he said. The doe-eye girl waved to Tai meekly and ran after Jared. Link backed away from Piper.

"I can belive you haven't marked Piper you idiot!" Link said and smack Aerrow upside the head.

"Ow hey!" He said and rubbed his head. There was five seconds of silence.

"Well" Tai said.

"What?" Aerrow asked.

"You gonna bite her or not?" Crysta said and sipped her drink.

"WHAT?" Aerrow's team all squeaked.

"Only more guys are going to come after her!" Tai said waving her arms.

"Why are things like this now? They weren't like this when Richard was here" Lightning said only this time Crysta didn't have time to shove a cookie down his throat

*no ones POV*

"The people like this way better" Tai said and turned back.

"The elders think it's better as well" Thorne said with a nod.

"Now would you know? It's not like there your Grandparents or anything" Harrier said rudely. Tai didn't say a word in fear that her voice would crack.

"Why don't we have a fight?" Crysta asked Tai. Tai nodded and smiled.

"We need some practice"

"WHOO-HOO!" Luke said and hugged Tai... Very very very tightly.

"Luke *gasp* Can't *gasp* BREATHE! *GASP!*" Tai gasped. When Luke finally let her go Tai feel on Crysta.

"Kitty..." She said dazed.

"This I can handle" Crysta said, "COME ON TAI PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Crysta yelled and vigiouly shook Tai.

"I'm alive!" Tai said and popped up.

"_So kid, you gonna tell them?" _Dianna said to Tai.

"_Hahaha. Funny joke Di. I can't tell them! It would be horiable and then there goes my shot at being a real Sky knight!"_

_"Okay okay simmer down. Your burning holes in your shoes"_

_"_Tai are you okay?" Piper asked and put a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Im fine Pipes." Tai said and took off her shoes to see that she had burnt a hole in the soles. She glared at them.

*At the house*

"You heard me" Lighting said. Tai raised an eye brow.

"You have a death wish don't you?" Crysta said and sharpened her sword.

"Come on fight me!" Lighting said, "Its a challenge. Finish what Richy started"

"Fine." Tai said and drew her sword looked at her reflection and saw a breef flash of her uncle in the metal smiling. Tai's lips where graced by a dangrous grin.

"Ready when you are sir"

"Sir? I haven't been called that in a long time"

"I was brought up to repect my elders" Tai said.

"OOOOHH! DUDE! Wait wait hang on!" Crysta said and ran inside and came back out with a huge bowl of popcorn, "Okay commens with the trash talk"

"I have the camrea!" Link yelled and started taping.

"You a firey one"

"As in a human or a girl?" Tai's sword slashed with Lightings.

"As a girl." Tai scowled and blocked a kick and a slash.

"Your going to regret that" Tai said and dissapeared. Piper exploded with laughter and soon followed by everyone else.

"Where is she?" Lighting said and looked around.

"Que music!" Tai yelled as lighting looked up to see Tai floating upside down above him. Luke picked up a boom box from out of nowhere and pressed play. Random music began to play as Tai cartwheeled and dodged Lightings attacks.

"Wow your really really and I mean really slow" Tai said and let cat ears pop out of her head. she shrugged and stuck a hand in her pocket and started to strut towards the fence as if to sit down.

"You need to fouce on where your oppentents moves not there current moves." She turned just in time and jumped high in the air dodging an attack.

"Dang it" Lighting cursed as Tai parried his blows.

"You wanna stop?" Tai asked but lost her footing and slipped causing lighting to slice a gash in her arm.

"Ah shit" Tai cursed and rooled out of the way holding her cut.

"You want to stop?" Lighting asked unaware of the gash he made. Tai 's arm scabbed up and healed in a second flat.

"Nope I'm good." Tai said and parryed another blow. Crysta frowned.

"Wow what a waste of film" She said.

"Yeah I guess" Link shruged.

"We should start a riot on Cyclonia!" Finn yelled and pumped his fist in the air. Tai's eyes widend slightly and she sent a little to much power to her sword thus slicing Lightings in half.

"Lets not and say we did" Tai said. Tamira put a hand oh Tai's shoulder.

"Where you expecting your Aunt Starling to come over today?" She asked.

"No is she here?"

"Turn around kiddo" A certain purple haired sky knight said.

* * *

dude! next chapter review! Peace!


	6. The Elders

Hey new chappie..

* * *

Tai and Crysta ran and hugged there aunt.

"Aunt Starling! How did you-?" Tai asked and looked at the Aunts Sky ride.

"Oh stupid moment ha" Tai said and the girls smiled.

"I have an heirloom for you, Tai" Starling said and held out a wooden box. Tai took the box and blew the dust off the box and sat cross legged on the floor.

"How did you?" Tai looked up. Starling held out a skeleton key.

"I found it." She said as Tai took the key and paused before she put the key on the chain she wore around her neck.

"I'll open it in a less... public place" she said and stood up.

"I thought since she didn't-" Starling started. A lump grew in Tais throat and her face turned red.

"She didn't-"

"No I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault" Tai said and put the skeleton key on the empty chain around her neck. Brydon grabbed the box.

"Brydon bring me that damn box!" Tai yelled and chased after Brydon.

"I just wanna see whats in it"

"Brydon, please its the last thing I have from my cousin before she.. left us" Tai pleaded. Brydon handed the box over. Tai took the box and walked into the house.

"No one goes into my lab" Tai said and shut the door. Starling expression softened.

"Is today?"

"Three years" Crysta said and looked down. Piper looked up and swatted at a butterfly.

"Come here!" She said and began to chase it around.

"Piper! Be careful!" Crysta yelled as Piper climbed up a mountain of hay bales. She reached and missed falling of the bale but miracuasly landing on her feet.

"She's progessing faster than we thought" Tai said as she came back out, "I'll speak to the elders tonight"

"How are they doing?" Starling asked.

"Wonderful." Tai said and smiled.

"What?" Piper said.

"Tamira, Julietta test one" Tai said casting glances to her comrades. Tamira picked up a bag of sun flower seeds and a dry corn mixture. Julietta picked up a bucket of fresh milk. Piper dived for both.

"Yum!" She said and sat on top of Julietta with her prizes.

"Almost faster than... her" Crysta said.

"So fish tonight?" Luke asked.

"I'm dinning with the elders tonight. You can make what you want. I need to get ready" Tai said and looked at the sky then walked inside.

"Mind if I stay for a while?" Starling asked.

"Stay as long as you want Auntie Starling" Crysta said and smiled.

*4 hours later*

Tai walked out of the steam filled bathroom in a towel.

"Brydon your doomed for putting maple syrup in my shampoo" Tai glared. Brydon laughed.

"I hoped it was Crysta that would use it"

"Your grandma is probably wondering where you are."

"But but-"

"I'll walk you home," Tai looked at the clock, "Shit I hope I'm not la- ACK!. LINK! GET YOUR SHOES OUT OF THE DOORWAY!"

"Slow down. The elders would understand" Starling said.

"Ha I'm supost to be punctual" Tai said picking up her brush from the couch.

"Your a child. How can yo- OW!" Harrier cryed.

"Nevermind Link I found use for your shoes!" Tai yelled and ran back up the stairs.

"Crysta did you take my hair dryer?"

"Its in the room!"

"What happend to my uniform! I just ironed it!"

"You see about that.. Its actually a funny story"

"I DON'T THINK SO LITTLE MISSY IRON IT!"

"Your so mean!

"YOU CRUMPLED MY UNIFORM!"

*30 minutes later*

"My belt where is it?" Tai yelled looking under the couch and under the table.

"Found it!" Luke said and handed the leather belt to Tai.

Do you need make-up?" Crysta asked.

"I don't have time!" Tai said and put Brydon in his jacket.

"Aw man My hair is still wet! Oh well" Tai said and braided her hair. Starling put giant buttercups in Tai's braid.

"The elders like buttercups" She said. Tai walked outside followed by Brydon. Tai took her crystal necklace off and swung it around and threw it into the night sky. The sky exploded with a light blue. Tai's crystal necklace was back into her hands and she waited holding her breath. More color exploded. Tai let out a shrill whistle and Grace ran up to the house. She put Brydon on the saddle and put her necklace back on.

"I'll be back at dawn" Tai said, hugged her team and piper, kissed her aunt's cheek, kissed her uncle's cheek, and mounted, "Bye!" and with that she speed away.

"Sooo who's cooking?" Crysta asked.

*At the elders house*

Tai fell to one knee and bowed her head.

"Head elder, thank you for having me in your home-"

"Get up Tai-Tai. Your going to get your uniform dirty" A tall man with blue eyes and white hair said.

"Your not going to let me finish are you?"

"Go watch tennis with your Grandma" The man said. Tai got up and sat on a leather couch with a old chubby sweet looking lady.

"Hi Grandma" Tai said and kissed her grandma's cheek.

"Hello my love" The lady said and smiled.

"I really need to talk to you about... an important matter"

"Talk away" The lady said and turned the tv on mute.

"A girl with powers is progressing faster than we expected. When would be a good day to release her?"

"Hmm. Is she progressing faster than you?"

"Almost, but you know not all my animals are out.. Mostly motherly instincts"

"Well... I think we can take care of her tomorrow at dusk"

"Tomorrow?" Tai spurtted.

"Yes now come on I think its time to eat" The lady said and got up.

"But but I have to get every thing ready!" Tai said and got up and walk to the door.

"Tai at least eat something" The man said.

"Its not like I can bat my lashes and have everything taken care of"

"After you eat you can get everything ready" The Lady said and took Tai's hand.

"Yes ma'am" Tai said and helped the woman get into her chair as the man brought plates of spagetti.

"Its your favorite. Spasceti" the man said and smiled.

"Thanks Grandpa" Tai said and smiled.

* * *

REVIEW! Anyone wanna try to guess what Tai's secret?


	7. Cyclonis's secret

MAN ITS BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT?...Sorry I had caps lock on ENJOY!

* * *

Cyclonis was packing her cystals when a talon entered her quarters.

"Master, when shall we deploy?"

"Tomorrow after dusk. The Sky Knight has a problem after dusk." Cyclonis.

"Yes Master" The talon said and bowed. Cyclonis waited until he left.

"Your dead. I promise. You will die" She said and picked up her bottle of poison.

"You always liked vengeanes" A male voice said.

"What do you want?" Cyclonis spat at the man and turned.

"Nothing letting you know that you need to chill. Grow you natural hair color back. Quite plotting against... well her" He said and picked up an apple from Cyclonis's desk fruit basket and took a bite and spat it out.

"Gross what happend to it? Died?"

"Wax"

"Why wax?"

"Looks nice"

"Nice?" The boy said and reclined in the air, "When do like 'nice' things?"

"Since... I've always like nice things!"

"Sure"

"Just why are you here?"

"Checking up on you"

"Why?"

"Just because you hate my sister doesn't mean she hates you. She loves you Ka-"

"Thats not my name anymore!" she yelled and threw a slimer crystal at the intruder. He jumped to the window.

"Lark Katrina Cyclonis" He said scowling, "That will always be your name and don't forget it." With that he flew away before Cyclonis had time to regester his features. Cyclonis sighed. He was always like that.. it didn't help her case.

"Don't ever come back, Andres!" She yelled out the window and slammed it shut fuming.

"The nerve of him" She muttered and countinued to pack her bag. A picture caught her eye. She threw it in the unlit hearth.

* * *

What is Cyclonis's secrect? Whats Tai's secret?

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	8. The Reaching part one

New Chappie... no one reviews any more... The guy i like doesn't like me...Meh i'm used to it

* * *

_Tai looked at her younger cousin. _

_"Hurry!" The anxious 10 year old said. Her little blonde cousin laughed and chased after her cousin but fell. Tai ran back to her cousin._

_"Lar? Lar? Get up! Whats wrong Lar?" The little blonde girl looked up with and evil grin and ran Tai through with a broad sword._

Tai bolted upward dripping with sweat and found herself breathing hard. She put her head in her hands and bearly held back a sob. She looked around. Her grandma's leather couch, her tv, her cluttered coffe table.

_'Thats right I'm at Grandma's,' _She thought and looked outside. Everything was ready. All they need was the next.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this Piper" Tai said as her Grandmother walked into the room with the cerimonial clothes.

"She has to or she be like.. him" The woman said.

"I know" Tai said and walked to the bathroom

*Everyone else*

Luke stumbled down to the kitchen.

"Man it was cold last night" he said and opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He opened the carton and took long gulps. (AN: SQUEEE the way I see him is with the sun behind him in other words HOTTNESS!)

"That expired" Link said. Luke looked at the carton and shruged.

"So it doesnt stink"

"Dude your part snake. You can't smell"

"I can kick your ass because you took my hot water bottle" Luke said and tossed the empty carton in the trash. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I miss my mom" He said and bit his lip.

"Where is she?" Nyx said apearing out of know where.

"With my sister.. Safe.. If that stupid little witch hasn't gotten to her yet! I swear if Tai hadn't claimed her to be her fight I would-" Luke growled. The door slammed open and a boy with cheeta fur all over his face.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He shouted. Luke grabed a chair and smashed it against the boy's head.

"Its not going to work!" Link yelled and grabbed his bow and arrows.

"Why the hell not!" Luke yelled.

"YOU IDIOT! GIVE HER TO ME!" The boy screamed and attacked. A girl slammed her way in. A indio ribbon was tied around her mouth covering her lips. Her garment consisted of dark large ribbons. She slammed the boy's face to the floor and pieced his back with a sliver dagger. The Cheeta cried out in pain and lost concensence. The girl stepped into the light.

"Tai" Luke said and hugged her. Tai pushed him away and shook her head. Crysta ran down the stairs with Piper in tow.

"Here she is"

"Tai what's going on?" Piper said. Tai said nothing and kept the stern look on her face. Piper grabbed her arm gently. Tai twisted her arm and forced her to the floor. Piper cried out in pain.

"Piper!" Aerrow yelled and ran down the stairs. Aerrow lunged for Tai but was merely thrown throught the window. Tai grabbed Piper's neck and Piper was out. Tai lifted Piper in her arms and walked out.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Nyx Asked.

"She can't speak until the reaching is done" Crysta said and dragged Aerrow back in the house, "You're an idiot you know that?"

"for protectin the one I love?"

"For interfering with terra tradition. You can be killed for that. Ask Piper she knows, but your lucky Tai is merciful or you would have been dead. And don't start that shit about protercing the one you love. We can't see our parents and the people here are too stuborn to leave. You don't know what lenghts we're going to to save the ones we love so shut your face or I will kill you and make it look like an acident. I am after all the second assasin of the Assasins corperation" Crysta said and walked out side dragging the cheeta behind her. Starling walked down the stairs.

"The ritual has be gone I guess" Starling said. Crysta walked back in.

"All meta personal meets tonight as wittnesses of what shall happen." She truned to the storm hawks, "You will be staying with Thorne until the ritual is done."

"I thought he was a casa man?" Finn said.

"A casa man is not a meta human" Crysta said.

"No one knows the pain we go through. All our pains are different" Link said.

"Piper will go through pain and you are not allowed to leave Thorne's house until we come to get you" Crysta said and paused at the doorway," If you leave before we come to get you you will be eaten" And she walked up the stairs.

"She's never been a morning person" Link said.

"Come on" Luke said.

"Form a line" Link said and shuffled the group into a line. Boa took his shirt off and strapped on swords, throwing stars and knifes, and recieved a blank look from Link (Links face -_-)

"We have too?"

"You have been gone for to long my friend" Luke said.

"I hate you"

"Yay cause I'm not gay" Luke said.

"I'm getting an inferreoty complex over here can we get on with it" Finn said.

"After link gets ready" Luke said.

"What about Crysta?" Link said.

"Shes already there" Luke said.

"Can we go?"

"Ready?"

"ready"

"Morphing time" Luke said and hissed. Link howled. and they walked out side

"Wha-?" Nyx said and turned to look at Link. Link's face was half wolf and half human. His hair stood on ends and his teeth all ended in a point. Nyx shrieked and fell out of the line. Haflhuman animals gained on her. All eyeing her like prey. Luke jumped infront of her. his foot plced at the small of her back and a knife at her throat. The half human animals left.

"I can't feel my legs" Nyx said. Luke glacned at her and removed his foot and returned his knife to its holster.

"Natural effect" Luke said and picked up Nyx.

"how?"

"You saw red eyes. You body locked up. I heard you muscles tense and living in the conditions you lived in before fighting is a bad choice so your body gave up." Luke said.

"How do you know?" Pain flashed in Luke's eyes.

"Years ago that was me" Luke said and cringed, "only blood shed"

"How long will she-" Lightnig strike started but was cut off.

"Shut up your voice grates on my nerves like nails on a chalkboard" Link growled.

"Don't mind him he's just a sensetive guy" There was a scream.

"PIPER!" Aerrow yelled. Link growled.

"Stay in line or you will die." Aerrow's face turned pained but he continued to walk.

*Piper's POV*

I screamed. I saw a half Crocodile half human and they scared the shit out of me. An Avian like girl walked up to my place where I was tired and pressed a cup to my lips. I looked at Tai. She nodded and I drank. It was sweet but had a bitter after taste. I coughed and gaged.

"What IS that stuff?"

"Wine. It eases the pain" The Avian said. Tai nodded again. I drank more. It tasted better than the first time. She gave me a slice of fresh bread and more wine. I felt dizzy after 60 drinks. I hiccuped.

"Can I have some wattter?" I asked. The avain scurried away.

"Tai can I ask you something?" She nodded

"Can you use you telepathy?"

"_Yes"_

"What's going to happen to me?"

_"Its different for everyone. Like me for instance. My first reaching I didn't drink wine so i went through the full antagonizing pain."_

"It hurt worse than five months ago?"

"_Yes and because of five months ago I get headache spells"_

_"_oh sorry"

"_Not your fault. Some idiot hit me in the head with a piece of p-b-c pipe"_

"Oh that sucks"

"_ARGH! I feel a headache coming on"_

"Sorry. Why don't you take a nap?"

"_I don't trust these people"_

"But Crysta-"

"_Is one I can't trust right now"_

"Okay" Silence fell over the two. The Avain scurryed back with the water. Piper gulped it down and sighed in content.

"Thank you" Piper said. After a while she squirmed.

"_What is it?"_

_"_I need to pee" Tai facepalmed and waved the avain girl over.

* * *

LOL XD the last part was funny lol sorry REVIEW! PLEASE! ... I like pie


	9. Reaching Part two and Spilt Beans

Whoa man im tired lol

* * *

Piper's POV

Tai sharped her sword. It had been almost four hours since i had the wine and i felt dizzier than ever. She looked up and then stood. She shut her eyes as if listening to a voice.

"Lets the cerimony begin!" An Elder said and held his arms out. A tiger man came towards me and untided me from my chair and tyed me to a pole. Tai took a knife from her hip hloster and ran her thumb along the edge. She breathed fire gently over me. I felt warm air roll off my skin. Her eyes glowed and she took the knife and drew on my stomach with it. I screamed as my blood dripped from the knife onto Tai's elbow and falling to the floor. Tiger-man Untied me and tied me to where i was facing the poll. Pressure grew under my back between my shoulder blades. The knife carved into the exact place the pressure was and i heard a flutter and an aw. I felt the knife carve into my lower back and then gently into my head. My body felt hot and sticky with blood. MY blood! But the blood stopped floweing and i felt weak. Tiger man untide me and I fell to my knees. I let out a painfilled moan and everything went black.

No POV

"She is like no other" The Elder's Voice rang out. Tiger-man and Tai held her up. Blood stained brown wings hung from her back as well as midnight blood stained ears hung from her head and a tail the same color as her cat ears hung under her wings.

"The Reacher may now speak!" Tai swallowed the lump in her throat and tensed as Crysta came and untied her ribbon.

"She is my friend. And you know this hurts so much. Please take care of her" Tai said and walked to the avian. She tyed a indigo cloak on her. Luke followed behind her and Link stayed put as guard. They walked to Thorne's house. Tai closed her cloak and pulled up her hood. It was tradition to clean at an unlce's house after the Reaching. Luke nocked on the door. Thorne looked out the window and opened the door.

"Come in" He said. Tai entered the house bare foot and blood stained. Heads turned.

"The reaching is done" Tai said and walked past Aerrow. He grabbed her cloak and it snapped off and fluttered to the ground. Tai Watched wide eyed as they all took in her blood stained and all.

"Is that... Piper's blood?" Finn asked. Tai looked down at her bloody hands.

"Answer the question" Aerrow growled. Tai slowly nodded. Aerrow glared.

"I can't believe you would do that. To your friend! Your people are disucting" Aerrow yelled and pounced at Tai. Tai closed her eyes. She deserved it she wouldn't try to stop Aerrow. Thorne and Lightning grabbed Aerrow.

"You freak! How could you!" He yelled. Tears welled in Tais eyes but didn't let them fall. Tai took a step backwards and ran. Luke made a pained face and then quaked. His face turned red. He clenched his fist. Aerrow realised what he had said. Lightning and Thorne let Aerrow go. Luke turned and his glare could pierce the strongest of metal. He turned and his body shuddered. He Punched Aerrow so hard in the face the momentum sent him into the kitchen.

"If Tai didn't do what she did Piper would be like Jared. A horrible untrusting half animal half human in between." Luke snarled. Thorne jumped on Luke only to be thrown into a wall earning a groan. Nxy stood and let wings jut from her back. She let out a piecing screech. Luke looked bewildered and smirked.

"I knew you where one or us. Welcome home Nyx" Aerrow's jaw dropped and he winced.

"Mom? What Terra was I born on?"

"This one. And young man you are going to apologize to that young lady, You have no idea what she goes through" Nyx said and touched her son's jaw that healed quickly. She grabbed him by the ear.

"March!" Nyx said and dragged Aerrow out of the house.

"ow Ow ow ow OWW"

"... I didn't see that coming" Finn said.

"Mindworms.. We're all doomed"

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHA!" Luke said and pointed at Aerrow.

"Thats mean!"

"Hey the jerk insulted my lady-slash sky knight-slash- elders granddaughter- slash true heir to-" He stopped himself by slapping a hand over his mouth. Julietta twitched and slammed a fist on the back of his head.

"Idiot!" She yelled.

"OW!" He said and Tamira threw a soda can at his head Annie growled at him.

"Dummy! Go find Tai" Thorne said and groaned.

"Wait I want to hear this. True heir to what?" Lightning said and crossed his arms.

"Ummmm Buh bye!" Luke said and whistled. He grabbed his horses reins and rode like the wind.

"Again I ask True heir to what?" Bryan gained on them. Soon the two were cornered.

"Annie! Some help please!" Tamira yelled. There was a whine.

"We have ways of making you talk" Julietta gulped.

"You'll never get us to sing!" Tamira hissed.

"The only way you'll get us to talk is if Tai said its okay!" Julietta grabbed a healer crystal our of her pouch and threw it to Thorne who expertly caught it and after using it ran out the door to his skimmer.

"Get help!" Tamira yelled. Finn pulled duck tape out of know were and soon the girls where duck taped together. Tamira and Julietta glared at there boyfriends.

"Some boyfriends you are!" They yelled together and scowled. Stork and Junko felt ashamed of themselves. Finn put a hand on each of there shoulders.

"Don't worry guys i bet you can find way better girlfriends than these two" He said reassuringly.

*In Dark Ace's Basement!*

" Now will we do this the easy way or the hard way?" The pair remained silent and meerly glared at there interogator, Bryan.

"Look i might now be able to hold back my buddy here so just give us the Anwers we want and we can unty you and everything can go back to normal.

"There pulling the good cop bad cop routine on us." Tamira said boredly.

"Wow so over used. For shame for shame" Julietta said and shook her head.

"Hard way it is!" Bryan said.

"You wouldn't hurt defenceless girls would you?"

"Damn she has a point" Bryan said. Julietta reached into her back pocket and started to cut the duck tape were the guys couldn't see with her knife.

"Wait were's Starling?"

*Tai*

Dry sobs raked her bloody body as her ghostly uncle held her.

"You can cry if you want too" he said and patted her back.

"No.. no i can't Im the sky Knight" She said. Her uncle kissed her forehead and disappeared in a cold gust. Tai sobbed again and fell to her knees just as Nyx and Aerrow came into sight. Tai looked up and gasped. She got up and turned to run but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Nyx Please let me go" Tai said.

"No I can't" She nudged Aerrow forward.

"Aerrow.." Nyx said.

"I'm, sorry for what i said back there now that I know my Mom lived here and is one of you I'm extremely sorry"

"If she didn't?" Aerrow was silent.

"Thats exactly what i thought Aerrow and the sad part is that I'm your cousin!" Tai said and ran deep into the forest. Aerrows jaw dropped again.

"Her mom is my cousin." Nyx said and sighed. Starling ran up to Nyx.

"Luke almost spilt the beans!" Starling was breathing heavly.

"I spilt as soon as I heard. So did Thorne. Hes on a skimmer so he'll have better luck than us" Starling said.

"Tai... is.. my... COUSIN?" Aerrow yelled.

"Yes"

"Then that means Starling is-"

"Nope I'm from her father's side" Aerrow breathed a sigh of relieve.

*Thorne*

The thick brush scratched the paint on the skimmer and scratched his pant legs. He saw Tai and stopped.

"Tamira and Julietta. They know!" Tai jumped on the skimmer and Thorne gunned the engine and speed home.

"_I'm coming girls_" Tai thought

* * *

YAY! The chappies done! READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Mostly Crack

Next chappie.

* * *

Tai ran in the house. Brydon was beating Bryan with a METAL baseball bat and Tamira and Julietta had just finished duck tapping everyone else together. Tamira passed Julietta a blue marker and wrote 'We're through" on Stork and Junko's foreheads. Tai raised and eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?"

"After you clean up we'll tell you"

"I need help with the ribbons"

"I'll help!" Brydon said.

"Um no. We'll help" Tamira and Julietta said and helped Tai up the stairs.

"Can I keep hitting him with the bat?"

"NOOOO!" Bryan yelled.

"With the plastic one, please. Blood is hard to get out of the carpet." Annie barked in agreement.

"Thank you Annie" Thorne said and took the metal bat from Brydon.

"Shit"

"Brydon don't say bad words!" Tai yelled from upstairs.

"Aww. You do!"

"What was that? I'll go tell your Grandma and she can work your butt like a hammer building a barn!"

"Nothing! Don't tell!"

"Don't say bad words!" Tai yelled. He continued to hit Bryan with a plastic bat. There was a distant shriek. Tai grabbed a towel and her belt and was gone from the bathroom in a soapy wet blur.

"What happened?" She said holding the towel with one hand and her sword in the other with her belt around her neck.

"Nightmare... Sorry." Piper said. Her face softened.

"Its okay Piper" Tai looked around. They left piper alone. She scowled.

"When do I get to go back and clean up?" Tai checked her cuts. They had healled and scarred quickly.

"Now" She said and helped piper out of the chair. Her knees wobbled and she almost fell over.

"I'm not gay" Tai said and picked up Piper wedding style.

"If I hadn't know you since we where kids I would call you gay"

"I'm not gay!"

"I'd shout hooray!"

"I'll drop you!"

"If you where queer. I'd still be here year after year!"

"Yeah right" Piper laughed and Tai concluded that she was delusional from blood loss and needed a bath.. badly. Tai kicked Thorne's door.

"Open up! And don't laugh or I'll kick your asses!" Tai yelled and piper grinned goofily at her.

"Your preeeeeeetttttyyyy"

"Open the dammed door!"

"I love you cause your mah buddy!" Piper said and threw her arms around Tai.

"HURRY UP DAMMIT!"

"Buddy! I don't care what you do in bed with people"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Thorne opened the door.

"Why are you-?"

"Don't ask!" Tai said and stormed unto the bathroom after dropping Piper on the couch.

"Owchie!" Piper said and rubbed her bum.

"I'm gonna rinse off then throw Piper into the tub... Make sure she doesn't do anything dumb please." Tai yelled. Piper took the plastic bat and started hitting herself in the head.

"WEEEEE!" (Pipers face 8D/XD)

"Wow..." Thorne said. (Thorne's face: 0_0..)

"Mindworms" Stork said and twitched.

"Um..."

"I like pie.. And techno... Who has the drugs?"

"Ummmmm.."

"Can we watch anime or you tube?"

"Umm..."

"BANANA HAMOCK!"

"Umm"

"hit hit hit hit hit hit hit hit hit"

"..."

"Japan is hot and France is gay"

"Ummmm"

"CHINA!"

"Wow this is wow..."

"POT! stickers"

"..." Tai came down in shorts and a tank top and put Piper over her shoulder and carried her up the stairs.

"You have a nice butt" Piper said.

"Shut up!" Tai said and blushed out of embarrassment.

* * *

... Piper is like that due to blood loss lol XD XD... and China and Japan and france... you need to watch Hetalia for those answers lol XD XD XD


	11. Asprin please

Ehehehe sorry? *rubbs neck nervously* so its been like... a year? two?... and a few months? umm

sorry?

* * *

Cyclonis screamed and thrashed around her bed.

_"Why? Why are you doing this?" She looked up at the figures. A girl and a boy they looked exactly a like._

_"Because you threw us in our queen's dungoens little sister!" They hissed and pounced. They ripped her to shreads and Cyclonis screamed._

_"Have mercy!"_

_"Why should we?" They hissed and and ripped at her._

_"Because I love you!" The stopped. The girl produced a knife from her pocket. She put it on Cyclonis's neck._

_"If you loved us you wouldn't have locked us up" She whispered and slashed Cyclonis's neck open. Blood sprayed out of her neck. The twins watched as the young master slowly died. They grinned. The girl threw the knife into cyclonis's chest. _

_"No mercy for the one who does not give mercy" _

Cyclonis bolted up. She rubbed her neck and gasped. She grabbed her robe and ran to the dungons. She came to a cell and looked inside. The girl from her dreams. Black hair, brown eyes, petite figure. She was chained up and weak. The men used her for they're own personal needs. She was a slave. The girl looked up.

"Why?" Was all she said. It was airy and wispy. It shivered in the air and haunted Cyclonis.

"Because I am fit to rule. Not our stupid excuse for a Sky knight traitor cousin!" She snapped. The girl coughed up blood.

"No... Give up your title... And you will not be slaughtered" She said and blacked out. Cyclonis sneered.

"Yeah right" She said and walked out. She went to the next level of dungon and smirked as the boy from her dreams vomitted and let out a scream and writhed in pain. Now calmed she started to leave but she stopped.

"NO MERCY FOR THE ONE WHO DOES NOT GIVE MERCY!" He screamed. Cyclonis slammed the door and headed to her chambers.

_ Terra casa_

After things had setted down a bit Tai was asleep on the floor next to Annie. Piper was flexing her wings and making her tail twitch.

"Dude am I the only one freaked out?" Finn asked.

"Mind worm!" Stork yelled.

"Shh! Tai is trying to sleep!" Byrdon yelled and hit Stork in the head with the bat.

"Don't talk to them Brydon. You'll just encourage them to talk more." Tamira said and started to pain her nails a purple.

"Okay" He said and sat on the couch.

"Soo dad if your Tai's uncle do you know what they are talking about?" Aerrow asked from his position on the floor.

"I probably had at one point but your mother is such a... distracting woman it slipped my mind" Nyx blushed.

"... Distracting how?"

"Umm gross" Tai said and sat up.

"Distracting how? Tai!" Aerrow whined.

"You are so damned clueless!" Tai threw her hands into the air.

"Whats he mean?"

"Your the older one how?" (Aerrows 15 tai is 14)

"Just tell the boy!" Bryan said boredly. Tai motioned for Aerrow to sit next to her. She cupped her hand around his ear and muttered what his father ment.

"... Ew"

"Duh!" Thorne came in with two cups of tea. He sat one in front of Piper and one in Tai's hands. The cup shook in Tai's hand as she raised it to her lips. Starling sat down next to her and help the cup steady.

"Thanks Auntie Star"

"Anything sweetie" She said and kissed Tai's forehead, "How are you Piper?"

"Fine" Piper practicly chirped and sipped her tea.

"Glad someone feels good" Tai said and finished the tea. She laid back down and started to sleep.

"How come Tai is all... Meh?"

"She syponing all her energy into Piper."

"Why?"

"Until Piper heal's and her blood level is back up she could die" Piper looked around jitterly.

"Um can i go running?"

"No" Crysta said and sat next to the door. Tai groaned and sat up. She blinked and yawned.

"Whats wrong?" she got up shakily and walked into closet. there was a pause.

"What happened to the toliet?"

"Oh dear" Nyx said and took tai out of the closet and lead her to the bathroom. Crysta gave piper a cookie.

"Eat it and make more blood!" she said and Tai walked into a wall.

"I wanna sleep" She yawned and curled up on Luke's lap. He smoothed out her hair and sang to her until she fell asleep.

"So will you untie us?"

"Umm no.." Julietta said and put her feet on Tamira's lap.

"Why?"

"Because you duct taped us"

"... Touche" Bryan said and grunted.

"What?"

"Its hard to move"

"Duh moron" Bryan stuck his tounge out.

"I'll chop it off" Tamira said. Thorne came in holding a tray with a tea pot and cups.

"Wooh! Tea!" Piper poured a cup and drank quickly.

"Ummm.. I'll go make something to eat" He said and put the tray down. Luke shook Tai up and put a cup of tea in her hands. She groaned and took a sip. She shook to much and it spilled on her shorts and soft sounds escaped her lips. Luke took a cup and picked her up.

"Mind if I borrow your basement for a moment?"

"Not at all" Luke disapeared with Tai down the basement. He came up three times in the last hour for more tea and snacks ocationally.

"How is he getting her to drink if she couldn't hold the cup?" Harrier asked as boa came back up for more tea. He grinned and winked before disapearing again.

"Fornificator!" He yelled,"Premarital sex is against the code!"

"Harrier kindly shut the hell up! God Damn If they where making love then it would be loud. We are part animal after all" Crysta yelled annoyed. Harrier changed at least five colors in ten seconds.

"Thank God he shut up" Starling said groaning a bit.

"Tea Starling?" Thorne offered and she smiled and took the cup. Luke and Tai came back up. Tai looked less exhausted and had dried tea on her lips. Her eys looked hollow and barren.

"Tai? Would you like something to eat?" Thorne asked slowly. She gulped and nodded. After taking a step forward she collapsed into Thorne's arms.

"Up you go. Nope nope no falling." he picked her up and her head fell back limply. Piper poked her arm and giggled gleefuly as it swung like a pendulum.

"No Piper don't do that" crysta said and pulled her away, "Now?"

"Still not enough blood," Link said agitated.

"Damn. In this case if the bitch trys to get us we're sitting ducks," Luke said and took the limp Tai from Thorne. She groaned and wiggled out of his grasp and Crysta took her hand.

"bathroom," she muttered and fell against Crysta's shoulder.

"Tam? Juls? Help?" The two got up and they walked to the bathroom.

"How much longer?" Thorne asked.

"It takes time! Just keep pumping Piper full of sugar" Link said and passed Piper a bag od candy corn. Luke grabbed him by the shirt snarling.

"Make it faster!" He hissed.

"You can't rush these things"

"The bitch comes after us we are all sent to our graves!"

"She won't come for us!"

"What makes you so god damned sure!"

"I have sources on the inside"

"Yeah right. They are evil! They want us all dead" He snarled and bared his fangs.

"It will take another day for Tai to be normal just wait"

"I can't wait its killing her!"

"You have a better idea please feel free to add in!" Link snapped and punched Luke in the face.

"Woah woah cool the testosteone!" Nyx said and pulled the two apart.

"Boys! Quit acting like children!" Tai barked out glaring. Luke held her. She pushed weakly against him.

"Stop. No fighting" She laid down on the floor and Annie curled into her.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeee!" Piper jumped around like the energizer bunny.

"More tea?" Thorne asked and gave Crysta a cup.

"And some asprin please" she said massaging her temples.

* * *

I Did this entirely on a baby ruth induced sugar high at ten o clock and i should really get to bed becasuse i cant even spell right so excuse my mistakes and happy... Saturday evening? sunday? i dont even know any- AHHH ! *dodges knifes* holy crap.. Please review lol


End file.
